


These Are The Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise... Revised

by LauramourFromOz



Series: These Are The Voyages [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Data Lives, Janeway Cameo, Multi, Post Nemisis, old story is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning of what happens at the end of Nemesis and beyond.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise... Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction, recognizable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

“Captain Riker.”

“Captain Picard.”

“We seem to be in need of dividing our primary crew.”

“Captain?”

“there is absolutely no way that I am letting you go out into deep space, without at least a semi competent crew, so, this is what I was thinking”

“Data, Enterprise or Titan?”

“He’s already my first officer, you can’t have him. Troi?”

“You get Data, I get Deanna, you are most certainly not having her.”

“Beverly is mine. Worf?”

“Mine.”

“O’Brien?”

“Do you want him?”

“Sort of yes.”

“Then I’m taking Geordi, you can’t have both of the federations best engineers.”

“Wes-“

“Mine!” Riker shouted before Picard could finish.

”But Beverly is on the Enterprise, shouldn't he stay with her?” Picard asked hopefully.

“No you already have one genius on board, I want Wes, besides,” he held up his hand ”he’s both my husband and my first officer. So therefore by your logic Beverly should come with me”

“She’s my Wife.”

“I can fix this, Captain if I may?”

“Picard nodded and Riker placed a call to Admiral Janeway”

“Janeway here.”

“Admiral, give Chakotay the Titan.”

“He is in command of Voyager.”

“Well, give it to someone else then, there is absolutely no way I am splitting up the finest crew in Starfleet.”

“There’s nothing I can say to make you change your mind?”

“No, my father in law is my captain; my mother in law is our chief medical officer. We are a family, we have been since I set foot on this ship and I wouldn't give that up for anything.”

“I had a feeling you might say that Commander, I will implement plan B, Janeway out.”

Riker looked at his captain; they smiled wickedly and opened the door. Data, Geordi, Worf, Beverly, O’Brien and Wesley tumbled through the door landing in a heap on top of Data.

“Well, well, eavesdropping on our commanding officers, are we?”

“Commander, did you not just state that we are your family? According to Starfleet code two, four, one nine. Family may listen to the conversations of their commanding officers, provided that classified information is not being discussed.”

Riker consulted his PADD, his eyes widened.

“He’s right.”

“Am I not always correct?” Geordi whispered something into his ear.

“Ah, this code was implemented by Admiral James T Kirk, after his entire crew were caught listening to a conversation between himself and Captain Spock by the admirals assistant, captain Spock then stated that Families were an exception due to a, then nonexistent code, which Admiral Kirk implemented within three point six hours of this conversation taking place, after it was co-signed By Admirals Christopher Pike and Jonathan Archer.”

There was silence for a moment, then came a giggle, a deep Klingon giggle, but a giggle none the less from Worf and a spurt of laughter from the rest of the crew

“I would say that it’s about time we got under way.” Came Picard’s voice after the laughter had subsided. The crew took their customary places on the bridge. Picard in the captains chair, Riker  to his right, Deanna to his left, Beverly to hers, O’Brien opposite her, Worf at Tactical, Geordi  at the engineering station and Wesley and Data at the Helm. Picard looked at Riker.

“Wesley, Heading 314 mark 159, Warp two.”

“Corse and speed laid in.”

“Engage.”

Wesley smiled as they jumped to warp he never wanted to leave this ship.


End file.
